A-Z Auslly one shots
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: One shots for Austin and Ally. :) Read and Review. :) Some swearing here and there. (Sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

**I donnot own A&A or their characters, love Auslly. 3 **

**A – Amazing - The five times he has to convince her. **

_**A- Amazing**_

_**3rd Person **_

The first time she'd said the words, they'd been lying her her bed working on a song. Her legs curled around his in her joggers with her hair in a messy bun, book in her hand. The words he'd never expect to hear from her.

"Do you think I'm not worth the hassle?" She asked, unhappiness in her voice. "My ex, when I broke up with him did. When he stopped trying to get me back he said I wasn't worth all the hassle. Am I?" She asked again, sitting up.

He didn't like this guy already, she'd only ever told him they had a date. He never wanted to meet him. "Who? Benny?"

"Danny." She corrected. "And, yeah. Am I?" She asked, tracing circles on her stomach and staring blankly at her ceiling.

He didn't need to answer because he knew it was a big fat no. She WAS worth all the hassle, but she didn't know it.

"Of corse not. You're worth all the hassle." If only she'd kiss him then, but they broke up.

* * *

It was six months later when she'd said something similar, except this time it was his house and he was 'hosting' a sleepover. It was a 'Coronation Street' marathon. **(Donnot own CS.) **She went to his mirror and looked at her stomach which was just below where her crop top ended. "Am I fat?"

He sat up, staring at her with a 'are you fucking kidding me' look. "What?" He gritted out through his teeth. "Why do you ask?" His tone went softer.

"I'm not as skinny as Becky." She answered. "She's so pretty." She looked at the screen to where Becky was in a pink wedding dress, spitting champagne all over Kevin and others. She sang we are the champions and was drunk as pig shit. "I love her hair." She walked to him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I only agreed to this marathon because you said you wouldn't go bat shit on me." She frowned and picked at her nails. "But no, you aren't." He followed her gaze to the screen. "Who you thinking about?"

"Amy. On her wedding day, she completely copied this. Got drunk, sang, claimed she was loved." She grabbed his hand but didn't look back.

He needed to grow a pair and ask her out.

* * *

Sonic Boom, the one place he thought she'd be more discrete in. Especially with customers around, her new boyfriend was there. Well, not for much longer. He broke up with her.

"WHY?" She asked, a little too loud. "BECAUSE I WON'T PUT OUT?!"

"Shut up. People are staring."

"Let them," She walked closer to this... it didn't matter now anyway what his name was. "Who was it?" She asked. "Who did you sleep with?"

"I didn't-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" She screamed. "I saw you with some bimbo who was kissing you all over. I know what you two did."

"We didn't do anything-"

"I heard you say 'lets go back to my house'!" She yelled. "Who is she?"

"Does it matter?" He yelled back, Austin had to stop this soon. "All that matters is that I am dumping you because you... like you said, won't put out."

That's when she slapped him. "Get out." She said, calmly. When he didn't move she hit him in the back, again, again, again.

Austin grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away from the boy who just ran, she was crying and they both fell down. He let her go but she just held on again, crying still. Customers seemed to sense that he was telling them to piss of and they left, probably feeling pity for the girl.

"Why do all my relationships fail, Austin?" She asked, her voice a little muffled by the crook of his neck. "Is it me?" She asked, sobbing. He just hugged her tighter, he spotted Dez and shook his head claiming it wasn't a good time. Dez seemed to get the hint and walked away. "It's always me."

"It's not. Their idiots and-"

"Stop!" Ally yelled, pulling away. "Everyone says that." She stood. "It's always a lie, they could be good guys... but not for me. Because they never are!" She ran up to their practice room.

For the hour he sat by himself, not moving to stand, was hell. He could hear her sobbing upstairs for twenty minutes and he knew she needed to cool off, he knew it from experience. When she did come down she had immediately seen him with his hair in tight grip in his hands. "Sorry." Was the first thing she could say. "You were just trying to help." He nodded and she sat next to him. "I don't like fighting." She hugged him and he pulled her into his lap, she rocked around back and forth with his head in her neck. "Please don't leave me. They always do. It's all my fault."

"It's not. You're perfect." He looked at her. "I'll never leave, you're stuck with me."

She was OK with that.

* * *

Another sleepover. Danny and Eric were long gone, Austin was still gaining some balls to ask her out at that moment. This time her sister Amy was with them, her husband was with their brother talking and they were having another marathon. This time it was 'The Walking Dead'. **(DONNOT OWN TWD.) **They always took the piss out of Lori and her parenting but she had died by now. Now it was romance, total Daryl and Carol for the win. They plainly supported them because their brother was called Daryl and his wife was Carol, from when they started to watch TWD they had vowed to call their first daughter Sophia for keeps.

Austin had surrendered to an evening with them again, he enjoyed TWD and the jokes that came with it. But what he didn't enjoy was Amy, she kept on nudging his leg whenever Ally snuggled into him or too much gore was there and she covered her face in his chest. When she asked him to get some more popcorn he agreed, plainly because she stated that she would love him forever.

When Daryl and Jake had asked what he was doing he had told them. But not why, when they asked why... because they'd already had a load of shit already he answered because Ally was hungry. Jake pulled out his phone and played a sound effect of a whip.

"Even I'm not that bad, get a grip." Jake joked and beckoned him over, Austin sat and the man talk began. "Do you love my sister in law?"

"What?" He asked. "Am I that obvious? Does Ally know-"

"Yes and fuck no." Daryl answered. "She's completely oblivious."

"Good." He made a move to walk away but Jake took a hold on his arm.

"She likes you back." These two _were not _touchy feely people but something about the way he said it made Austin believe. "You'd make her so happy."

He took the advice and thought about it, when Ally had said those five little words he always made a comeback.

"I'm gonna get so fat."

"You never will, it's impossible."

* * *

The last time it wasn't him, it was everyone. At their wedding, yes he grew a pair. Amy was heavily pregnant at the time and Carol and Daryl had a little Sophia. On their first dance she claimed she didn't feel she was pretty enough. "That's a lie. As long as your you, your always beautiful." She just smiled and kissed him.

Carol and Daryl with little Sophia later on, when she cut the cake. Amy and Jake straight after.

And yes, like Jake and Daryl said... he was whipped.


	2. Chapter 2

**I donnot own A&A or their characters, love Auslly. **

** B-Boyfriend - He doesn't like him, and when he starts cheating Austin might just take his place.  
**

_**B-Boyfriend  
**_

_**3rd Person**_

Jason Clarke. Such a cliche hot guy name, what... _did I just call him hot?_ Austin thought, walking away from Sonic Boom. _Stupid Ally got a new boyfriend_

**That's a lie.  
**

Ally wasn't stupid, he was just lying to himself. He was in love with her and everyone could tell. Her brother, Daryl. Her sister, Amy. Daryl's wife, Carol. Amy's boyfriend, Jake. Trish, Dez, Mr Dawson, Penny, Cassidy, Kira, Brooke, Didi, Chuck. All of them. But himself, it was the classic case of denial Austin had. He knew that the girl he used to date had a grip on him, but he didn't know how strong.

By the way, it was very strong.

No one like this Jason, at all. He was such a prat, he'd always blow her off, never tell her she was beautiful, (Which she really was in Austin's eyes.) and worst of all he didn't know a good thing. Austin had caught him just _talking _to another girl and when she left he checked her out. That's when Austin got curious.

Whenever Jason said his dad had a 'business meeting' and he had to be there, Austin would follow. It happened a lot, for three times it was the same girl. Then a new one for a month, it always lasted a little longer than the other.

Then Austin caught him kissing one of them. It wasn't just a small hug, or a peck on the cheek, checking out, talking. It was a full frontal snog from them. Austin knew he should tell Ally, so he did. It didn't go too well.

She kneed him in the balls and ran home, going all her sister Amy on him and yelling profanity's.

* * *

It'd been a month before Ally had actually clued some of it into a puzzle. She caught him with some blonde and she saw them hug, that was fine. Then he kissed her on everywhere but the mouth. As she walked away he checked her out, she wanted to apologize to Austin but she couldn't.

Because then he'd be right.

* * *

She thought it was over, there were no business meetings for three months. Then the blonde came back, she asked who she was. Jason came out with it, Sarah.

That was all. Nothing else.

* * *

Four months later she went to her boyfriends house and caught him in bed with her, doing... well, did she have to explain.

* * *

_FINALLY! She went for him, and I mean went for him._ _He'd be having a few bruises for a while that's what I know. _Austin thought as he held her back. Jason had told her what he was doing, he'd not even seen her when she'd caught him. He didn't know until she told him.

"Did you ever feel anything for me? Or was I just a distraction until Sarah called?" Jason didn't answer, stepped onto her counter for just a second and she lunged. She'd hit him a few times and Austin pried her off him. Jason ran.

* * *

He'd spotted her, she smashed in Jason's car. And a few shop windows. He'd found her and brought her to Austin. Dez didn't know what to do, she was pissed.

* * *

She'd cried in Austin's arms.

"You're the only decent man on the planet." She sobbed into his chest. "Y'know that Austin?" And she cried more.

* * *

It was her sisters wedding that day, Jason showed up with a new blonde. Except her sister was drunk and on Sonic Boom's roof.

"I'm flaimin' loved!" She had screamed and her husband to be ran to her, not giving a shit to anything else and kissing her fully on the lips.

* * *

She was pregnant, how could her own sister have a baby before herself. Ally didn't even have a husband yet and Amy was already pregnant, actually. In labor...

Austin had asked her out three years ago on her sisters wedding day, the one where she got drunk not the real one. That's how long they'd been dating and they'd only _just _moved in together.

* * *

A baby girl, a healthy little baby girl. She had no name.

"What were the names you'd have for you kids Ally?" Amy asked, not tearing her eyes from her baby.

"For a boy it's Oliver."

"A girl?"

"You'll want it-"

"I won't want it!" She assured. "Just for an idea."

"Alright, it's Elizabeth." Her sister gasped and said the name again.

"Elizabeth?" She asked. Ally nodded, wincing a little. "See I don't want it." Her sister teared up and Ally gave up.

"Take it."

"What?" Amy asked. "You love that name."

"Yeah, well I love you guys more."

Austin had never been so sure that he loved her.

* * *

Finally, he'd asked her to marry him. Of corse she said yes.

What else could she say? '_We've been dating for six years and I'm incredibly happy and I have been planning this wedding for the past three years and so it's a no.' _

If she'd said that everyone would've killed her anyway, it was a good thing she loved that man.

* * *

The wedding was fab, the honeymoon was even better. And now, their beautiful daughter seemed to over take all of that.

Little Louisa Amy Moon was seven pounds and five ounces, and so amazing.

And so was watching all of their relatives scream in delight.

* * *

It'd been a year before they'd had another.

Richard, Rick for short, Mike Jake Moon. For a switch around. They'd added in Amy and Jake because the married couple had helped them with names. So they felt it was fair. RMJM for short.

Now all they had to do was get Daryl and Carol's baby to hurry his ass up.


	3. Chapter 3

**I donnot own A&A or their characters, love Auslly. R.I.P to my Uncle Bernie (25th March 2010) and my great uncle John (25th March 2014, yesterday.)  
**

**C – Catastrophe (In which her brother thinks their dating so does her sisters.)**

_**C- Catastrophe  
**_

_**3rd Person**_

Whatever the hell they thought was wrong. But why did they think it was the question.

Five minutes ago Ally had showed up at his doorstep.

_'Hey, listen... my sisters and brother thinks we're dating so be my fake boyfriend for the week and then we'll say we broke up?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Thanks, bye!" _

_"Um." _

It was all he could say at the time, he was shocked. He had so many questions, ranging from why did they think that to why on this whole fucking earth would Ally's sisters and brother who could squash him in an instant be happy about her 'dating' an American, pop singer and not some English pretty boy who was a nerd?

Yes, his mind wandered.

* * *

When he'd shown up at Sonic Boom he'd not expected Ally to be talking to a blonde woman, brunette woman who linked arms with a brunette man and a gruff looking shaggy haired man. Must be her siblings.

"Austin?" Ally had beckoned him over. "Meet Daryl," He shook the mans hand who only did it under the glare of the blonde. "Amy." Ally pointed to the brunette woman. "Her husband Jake," Brunette man who linked arms with Amy. "And Daryl's wife, Carol." She smiled at him and shook him hand.

"Guys, this is Austin."

"I should've held out." Amy muttered. Jake glared at her and she smiled sheepishly. "Smile." She ordered Austin. "Enough." He stopped. "When you are blonde, taller than Austin, with some abs I can see under there and have great cheekbones-"

"Got it." Jake pulled from the linking of arms and pulled her closer by her waist. "Too bad he's dating your sister."

"Oh yeah." Amy said, realizing. "Damn, if I wasn't in love with the man I married and you weren't dating my sister I'd make a pass at you." Jake glared again. "Maybe." Ally glared. "I wouldn't. A girl can dream though." Everyone glared. "At least gimme one dream." They all shrugged and let her do her own thing.

"Anyway, you said you had sisters?" Austin didn't need to finish.

"Carol is my sister... in law. Counts." Ally shrugged. "No problem?" She turned her eyes to him. "Right?" She gritted through her teeth.

"Right, I just wondered."

* * *

It'd been three hours of them just sitting in a pub, screaming every time a goal happened on the TV. Amy and Carol had asked Ally so many questions while Jake, Daryl, Austin and Jake's mate James sat there with a drink in their hands and watching the footie.

Ally wanted to be Austin at that point. Amy had just joined them and sat next to Jake, curling into him and grabbing her wine glass. Ally and Carol continued talking, except now Carol wasn't asking questions, it was the other way around with the questions now.

"How long ago did you two start dating?" Ally asked. "Then how long ago did you get married."

"We started to go out when I was nineteen and he was twenty so... about ten years ago, we've been married for two of those years. Wow, we went out for eight years. Jesus, I put up with him for that long?"

"Obviously you didn't mind." Ally shrugged. "Will I be getting any little Daryl's or Carol's running around soon?" She asked, smiling and looking at her brother.

"I honestly don't know. We haven't talked about it, not even thought about it."

"You did." Ally stated, looking at the sadness in her eyes as she said it. "You thought about it."

"Well of corse, I've always wanted children and frankly I work with them everyday in the ward I work in at the hospital so I do think about it. I'd never tell him though."

"Why not?"

"He had childhood issues."

"Who doesn't? I have them, same reason as he does."

"Yeah well, your dad didn't beat you though did he?" Ally shook her head. "When he went with your mum and Amy to Africa obviously you know your mum got married again when he was five." Ally nodded. "Well, he beat him and that's the main reason why Penny left him. Obviously you know that."

"Still think you should tell him about it."

* * *

Shrugging was a popular option for Austin when Amy asked questions.

"When did you start going out?"

"Some time ago?" He guessed.

"Know an exact date? Ally seems too, first of October."

"Oh, yeah." He pretends to just realize. "Yeah, then."

"So for ten months? Serious than." He nods.

"Relatively."

"She seems happy."

Shrug.

"Is she?"

Shrug. "Maybe, I can't really say."

"Kay, so... enjoying your cider?"

Shrug. Wait, what? "Yes, I do."

"Good thing your eighteen huh? I'd never let you drink if you weren't. I wouldn't let Ally either."

* * *

It'd been two weeks, they still weren't gone. And Ally was screwing with him, whenever he tried to start up an 'argument' like they planned, Ally would dismiss the 'argument' he tried to bring up.

"Sure, sweetie."

"Whatever you say."

"Love you too, darling."

It's like she enjoyed girls looking at him and then exclaiming she loved him just to see their faces.

He hated her right now.

That's a lie, he can't hate her.

"What would you like sir?" The waiter asked, grabbing his pen and preparing to write. Austin snapped out of his daze and told him and Ally did hers.

Amy, Jake, Daryl, Carol, Ally and himself were in one of the most posh restaurants there ever was, and they were getting a free meal because Jake's friend James owned it!

He loved her family.

As the waiter left, Amy went into talk mode. "So, Daryl?" She got his attention. "Calmed down now?" She asked, intending to mess him around. "I mean all Carol said was about kids earlier and you stared at her for ten minutes then stood up screaming 'Christ can I not get away from it' and then slammed the door of Ally's practice room shut."

"Stop it." Ally stated. "You're just rattling him up. Not in here, please?" She begged. "Not again."

"I was being intuitive last time."

"You were being a nosy bitch." Ally muttered. "And for once I don't blame Daryl for walking out screaming." Amy glared. "But I hate her for bringing it up, why did you do that?"

"Don't matter."

"Kinda does..."

"It's just shock." Jake states. "I mean, he works in a place where millions of women will probably talk about having kids."

"Why the hell would women talk about having kids in a nightclub?"

"I dunno."

"It was just shock." Daryl stated. "Jake is right. Apart from the millions of women about being pregnant." Daryl muttered. "Amy, you sure know how to pick the smart ones." Jake looked annoyed for a moment and confused next. He settled for a neutral face.

* * *

"We have some news." Amy announced, they'd been there for three months. Austin, Daryl and Carol all sat on the counter while Ally was on the floor, knees tucked in and feet popping out her side. Amy and Jake stood at the front of the counter. "Actually, a lot of news." She grasped her husbands arm. "Ally, we've been here for a while and we've decided we'd like to raise our child here and we are going to move here, in a week-"

"Hold up." Carol raised a finger. "Child?" Everyone looked as puzzled as herself. "You two don't have a..." She trailed off, her eyes widened. She didn't get the chance to say anything before Ally squealed and jumped up.

"I'm so happy for you two!" She hugged both of them, gently hugging Amy and squeezing Jake as hard as possible. "How long have you known?" She asked and sat back down while Carol hugged them also. Daryl jumped off the counter and kissed his sisters cheek and giving Jake a handshake, Austin jumped off also and hugged them both.

"A few days, please don't tell dad." Amy let Jake pull her closer by the waist. "Or mum." She smiled. "Dad won't be as happy as she will but we want it to be a surprise."

* * *

"Ally, are we ever gonna break up in front of them?" Austin asked, hoping for a no. "Because... I don't think I want to."

Ally paused from putting up the trumpet that Dez knocked over when he ran out claiming to go and find Trish. "Me too."

* * *

Little Lila Ally was finally born, Amy had given birth a few minutes ago and they were allowed to go and see her in a second.

Ally held Austin's hand tightly when she saw the little baby for the first time. Her mother ran in and as soon as she saw Lila she started to cry of happiness. Ally was a little offended when Fiona, their mother, claimed it would be the 'only grandchild she'd have before she died apart from Carol and Daryl's' soon to be.

"She's adorable." Austin told them. "What's her name?"

"Lila." Jake answered, not taking his eyes off the baby girl. "Lila Ally Barnes."

"That's just... awe." Ally let go of Austin hand and moved closer. "Can I hold her?" Amy nodded and handed her to Ally, making sure her head was held properly.

Austin watched as his girlfriend held the small child in her arms, yes they were dating now. Five months now, it took Austin four months into Amy's pregnancy to tell Ally he didn't want to 'break up' for show and he wanted to be with her for real and everyone was happy.

* * *

**Did you like?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I donnot own A&A or their characters, love Auslly. R.I.P to my Uncle Bernie (25th March 2010) and my great uncle John (25th March 2014, yesterday.)  
**

** D - Dire - A serious milestone in Ally's life causes Austin to admit his feelings to her.  
**

_**D - Dire  
**_

_**3rd Person**_

_"Chilling around in Sonic Boom with Ally, and I still can't write songs." _ Austin stopped strumming on his guitar and set it on the counter next to him. Ally snorted a little.

"Still? You've gotten better." He gives her an 'are you kidding me' look and she shrugs. "Sorry." She walks over to stand next to his sitting on the counter.

"Meh, I got you to do that work." He throws an arm over her shoulders and gives her a sloppy kiss on the cheek, she rubs at her cheek and pushes him off.

"Gross. I got Austin germs." She joked and wiped at her face. She jumps up onto the counter with him. Dez runs in screaming about him 'newest film' and it takes all of Ally's strength to not roll her eyes when Austin starts to jump up and down at the thought of acting in it, she fails.

Trish walks in minutes later with a magazine in hand apparently doing a quiz. "Ally?" She looks at Trish. "Do you think I could pull of the plain look?" Ally just stares at her for and moment.

"No." She walks to the back of the counter to serve a new costumer. She doesn't look up as the person runs to greet her. _Crap, who the hell is this girl or guy? I haven't even seen them! Maybe I should look up. _ " Hi, how may I help you?" She looked up. "Daryl?" She came face to face with her brother. "What are you doing here?"

"Amy's been shot."

* * *

Ally had ran to the hospital, not caring how much her feet would hurt after. She was just glad she wore flats that day, she didn't care about anything when she ran to the front desk.

"Hi, how may I help-"

"Is there an Amy Dawson here?" She hated to interrupt her but her sister mattered more. The woman at the desk typed in the name.

"No, sorry. Has she just been brought it?" Ally felt her brothers presence next to her.

"Yes, she's been shot."

"Well, she'd be in ER than." **(I'm Irish/ English so sorry if it's wrong... A&E in England.) **

"Thank you." Ally ran to the other end of the hospital and went to the desk again.

"Amy Dawson? Is she here or not?"

_Fuck, I'm outta breath. _

"Yes. She's just been taken in to Surgery. Are you family?" Ally nodded.

"Take me to where she would be please." Ally demanded. The lady at the desk walked over to her and grabbed her arm, she took her to the Surgical Center waiting room where she saw Kylie, a friend of Amy's. "Kylie?" Kylie noticed her and ran into her awaiting arms. "What happened?"

"She got shot in the middle of the street." Kylie told her, leading her to a seat where Ally could rest her feet. "Some lunatic claimed it was her own fault and shot her in the stomach." Kylie whispered. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Ally looked intently at the screen on the TV. The news reporter was telling everyone the headlines.

_"Today at twelve AM a man walked straight up to two women and seemed to say something, he then shot one of the women twice in the stomach before shooting _**himself**_ in the head. A Miss. Amy Dawson and her friend Kylie Morris were these two girls. Amy, the victim has been taking into hospital and we have been told she is in surgery. Her life hangs by a thread-" _

Ally shut off the TV, not caring about the protest of the other people there. She heard running footsteps and she threw her once straight hair into a ponytail.

"ALLY!" She heard someone shout, the running continued until the person reached a few feet away from her. "Is it true?" It was Amy's husband, Jake. Ally nodded and gave him a sympathetic smile. Jake didn't smile back, instead he sank to his knees. She heard his soft sobs into his knees and she walked to him. She sat next to him on the floor and hugged him tightly. "C'mon." She rubbed his back and rocked him back and forth. "She'll be OK. You two are gonna be fine."

"What about our lives together? Won't this effect her having kids?"

"Of corse not. But it can't be worse than me."

"How?" He asked, looking up.

"I can't have kids. My mum and dad wanted to see if I could ever give them a grandchild when I hit fourteen and... well. You two are gonna have beautiful little Jake and Amy's. Alrigh'?" Ally assured, Jake nodded and she helped him stand.

* * *

Austin laid sloppily on the hospital sofa, trying to go to sleep with Ally tucked into his body for warmth. "Alls?" He got her attention and she looked at him. "Amy out of surgery yet?" She shook her head. "It's been six hours." He stated. "How long does it take to remove two bullets?"

"Ages." She told him, curling in closer. "Austin," He kissed her forehead. "I'm scared."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid she'll die." She looked over to Jake who laid on the floor and Daryl who was curled up in a chair. "How will we all go on?" She asked. "Jake won't." Austin nodded. "Daryl will close up again. And I'll..." Ally paused. "I don't know what I'd do."

* * *

Surgery was over. It took eight hours to fix everything and she had been moved into intensive care.

* * *

It'd been four months of hospital days of silence when alone and few laughs when others came. ASA Ally left school, her and Austin went to the hospital and stayed until 8PM, which is when they had to leave.

Amy woke up, she looked awful. Her brown hair was the greasiest thing you'd ever see, her stomach was on full display and it was littered with tiny scars where they operated. But she was a welcome sight to them, because she was alive.

* * *

"Ally, ready for our hospital visit?" Austin asked.

"No. She got let out." She smiled. "Can I tell you something?" He nodded. "I like you."

"I like you too."

"I mean I-" She stopped herself. "Nevermind." He knew what she wanted to say but he couldn't let her yet.

* * *

"Hey Ally." She smiled at him. "I love you, more than a friend way."

She just smiled wider. "OK then." He smiled and pulled her close. "I love you too you doof." She kissed him softly.

**And they all lived happily ever after.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I donnot own A&A or their characters, love Auslly.  
**

**E - Everything. (In which Austin tells Ally what he'd give up to be with her.) **

**E-Everything**

**3rd**** P****erson**

They'd gotten back together! He wouldn't admit how happy he was, but everyone could see he was. Same for her, but she did say how happy she was. A lot. Eh? A lot? Maybe, yes, no, didn't annoy anyone when she said it, but she said it a lot. Get it?

Good. Now that we're on the same page, their in a fight. A big one. It was one of those petty things, all he did was maybe embarrass her in front of her entire family as payback for what she did to him.

Confused? Yep, knew it. I can't stop with this today, lemme explain with a flashback to when she did something awful to him.

* * *

_Flashback  
_

She was nervous as hell, he had asked her to meet his **entire **family. Her sister, Amy, **(I'm sorry but I love the pairing I have with Jake and Amy and Amy and Ally make me laugh in my own head. Wow, that sounded weird even to me...) **had brought her a bottle of wine to calm her. It didn't after the first glass, or the second. And by the third she was eh... she couldn't really think about it anymore.

"I think you've had enough now." She tried to pry Ally's hands from the bottle and failed. "Jake, help me." She called her husbands assistance. "She won't let go."

"Leave her." Jake took it from Ally's hands and handed her another. "If it stops her from worrying."

She hated him for being so laid back sometimes. "That and I wanna see how drunk we can get her."

"She's only nineteen Jake!" Amy protested. "She can't handle it." Jake shrugged.

"Even better." He smiled and sat across from Ally, watching as she poured herself another glass. "Sit down. Watch."

"I hate you all and I hate myself." She sat next to him, nuzzling into his neck and then watched.

* * *

_Still flashback.  
_

"Let's go to the beach!" Ally screeched. "We can go skinny dipping!" She reached for the rim of her top but Amy stopped her.

"No. You have to go to Austins."

"To skinny dip there?"

"No," Jake chuckled from behind her and Amy elbowed him in the ribs. "To meet his family-"

"But I'm off my head!" Ally screamed. "They won't wanna skinny dip with me!" Ally protested. "Boo. That's annoying. Let's not go and Jake will get Austin, bring him here and we can all skinny dip!?" Ally clapped excitedly. "Sounds like a great plan! Austin and I go first than you two."

"I actually wouldn't mind the Amy and I bit-" Amy nudged him again and he doubled over in pain. "Ow!"

* * *

_Still. _

"Maybe we should leave her in the car and tell Austin she isn't feeling too good." Jake told Amy, who just kept Ally awake in the back.

"Nah, Austin will threat and come to see me." Ally told him, slurring on Austin's name. "He's like that. And when he sees me he'll be so angry." Ally whined. "So angry." Jake pulled up at Austin's house and stopped the car.

"C'mon out then." He stepped out and stretched. He then opened their door for them and helped Ally out. "She can't go in Amy." He told her. "I may have found it funny earlier but as she said he'd be angry. At all of us." He went to look at his sister in law but she was already running to the house.

"NO!" Amy and Jake ran after her and tried to stop her but Austin opened the door to her. "AUSTIN! Don't let her in!" Jake ordered. "Shes-"

Ally slammed the door on them.

* * *

_Still in flashback  
_

It'd been an hour since she'd been in his house and she'd let everyone know she'd had a drink. Or five. Austin pulled her into a corner after a while.

"Are you hammered?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

She shook her head. "Celebratin'." She winked and smiled, walking back to his family.

* * *

_End of flashback_

That's what she did.

Same page again? Good.

By the way, he did the exact same to her so no need to explain his story. Except he acted hammered. He wasn't.

* * *

Oh right, the fight!

"Why did you do that Austin?!" Ally yelled. "You completely embarrassed me in front of everyone."

"I was doing the exact same thing as you." He stepped closer to her. She didn't waste a minute to slap him across the face.

"I didn't do that in my right mind. I was pissed-"

"You shouldn't of had that drink Ally!"

"I was nervous about meeting your F-ING family." Ally yelled. "I wouldn't have done it if I knew what I was doing." Ally calmed her voice down a little. "You know that, don't you?" She stepped back, turning so she didn't face him

"No." Austin calmed too. "I don't. I'm sorry but I had to show you what it was like." He stepped closer to her. "Their my family Alls. I can't just..."

"What? Tell them I was nervous so my sister tried to calm me down with some drinks." Ally questioned, but it didn't come out as one.

"I can't just leave them to-"

"What if I got hit by a car on my way back?" She was too annoyed to care if she wasn't making any sense.

"That wouldn't happen."

"Why not? I was out of my head and anything could've."

"I wouldn't have cared." He lies, he didn't care when he said it at the point. "I'm sick of your whining. I would give up anything to go back and not admit my feelings now."

She's hurt, she knows he's angry but wow.

"I wouldn't give anything up to let that happen."

She ran out the door and he regretted everything he said as soon as she left.

* * *

He finally got to her house after a very long run, she was in her room.

"Lemme in." He banged on it. "I'm not leaving."

"Go away! You obviously don't wanna be with me anymore! So go! You wouldn't give up anything for me remember? You don't care anymore do you Austin Monica Moon?"

"Just lemme in for god sake." He heard the door click open moments later and it cracks open. He opens it fully and she's just sitting back down on her bed.

"What do you wanna say to me?" She asks. "You don't wanna be together anymore?" Her voice cracks at the thought. "Again?" She tries to stop any tears but they come anyway. "If you're gonna then do it."

He hates to see her like this and know he's the one who did it. It's awful. Her eyes are all red rimmed and her eyes have got new fresh tears falling down them.

"I'm sorry." He says. "I didn't mean any of it. I was just angry with you because of what you did." He tells her, meaning it so much. "Please don't leave me." He begs. She's shocked to hear him like this, she's never heard him sound so desperate in her life.

"I'm sorry too, but did you mean it about giving up nothing? Am I worth that little to you?"

"No!" He shakes his head to prove his point. "You mean the world to me. I can't loose you Alls."

"You need someone to write your songs. I get it-"

"No you don't!" He yells. "Stop putting yourself down like that. I don't like it when you do that." She sighs, he sits next to her on the bed. "I would give up everything I have just to be with you for the rest of my life."

She smiled a little and he hugged her tightly, not letting go for what felt like hours. "I love you, Ally."

She smiles and kisses the top of his head. "I love you too Austin."


	6. Chapter 6

**I donnot own A&A or their characters, love Auslly.  
**

**F - Fishing - When Ally takes her boyfriend fishing so he can bond with her brother. **

**F - Fishing**

**3rd Person**

Austin ran into Sonic Boom, apologizing to the old lady he almost knocked over. He spotted his girlfriend talking to a customer. _This is the emergency? _Ally seemed to back up, hands raised as if in surrender. She looked like she was trying to stop a fight, she gave up after a second of Austin's watching and he decided to step in.

"Excuse me?" The lady looked at him in surprise. "Is there a problem here?" The young blonde girl nodded.

"Kelly slept with my boyfriend."

"Sorry?" Austin asked. "Her name is not Kelly."

"Huh?" The girl asked. "Yes it is."

"No it is not." They all turned to see a petite blonde woman standing next to a big muscled, obviously strong, brunette man. They stood next to a average height brunette who's stomach obviously held a baby, she looked like she was about to pop and average height blonde/brown haired man. "Ya gotta protest I'll show ya a birth certificate." He walked over. "This is my sister, Allyson." She winced at her full name. "Allyson Dawson."

The young blonde girl looked scared while her brother towered over her.

"I'm so sorry, I'm Beth-"

"And I don't give a shit. Now if I see you making false accusations towards my little sister again I will track you down and-"

The petite blonde woman next to him silenced him. "You won't do anything." She glared at 'Beth'. "Go home and don't say a word of this to anyone." The girl nodded and ran away.

"Now that's over." The man smiled a little. "Ya must be Austin. Ally's boyfriend. Have ya met my sister Amy and her husband before?" He asked, pointing towards the two brunettes.

"Yeah, we met a year ago at Ally's party where-"

"I got drunk and puked on you. Sorry about that. But," Amy interjected. "That was hilarious!" She started to laugh with Jake.

"Shut up." Ally yelled sternly. "It is no laughing subject." She smiled at them. "Austin this is my brother Daryl and his wife Carol." The petite blonde shook his hand while Daryl just stared at him.

"He treat you righ'?"

"Daryl!" Ally tried to stop him. He glared at her and she gave in. "Yes. Now, shake hands and tell him the good news."

They did just that. "We as in Jake and I, are goin' to take ya fishing. It's like a tribal thing in the family. Ally used to go all the time with us didn't ya?"

She nodded, smiling brightly. "Best times were made there. Remember when that fish bit Jake's ass?" Everyone but Jake and Austin laughed. "That was so funny. He screamed like a little girl!" They laughed again. "Anyway, where's Sophia?" She asked Daryl and Carol.

"Oh, she's at mums." Daryl told her. "Sorry, you won't see that toddler until tomorrow."

"I've been waiting two years but this day is gonna hurt the most." Ally put a hand over her heart, she turned to her boyfriend. "Sophia is their little girl, she is the cheekiest thing in the world. But she looks just like her mum." Ally explained and Austin nodded, she leaned on the counter while he jumped up on it. "When is the next one gonna make her appearance?" Ally asked, pointing to Carol.

"Soon, well... seven months but..." Carol told her, holding her almost flat stomach. "If it's a girl we're gonna call her Cherokee."

"Like the flower he gave you?" Amy asked. Carol nodded.

"Cher for short-" Ally got cut off.

"No." Daryl told her. "No, no, no. Just no." He waved a finger of disapproval. "Never."

"Oh well, worth a shot." Jake joked.

"Alright." Ally turned to her sister and sat on the counter with Austin, she held his hand where no one would see them. "When is little Kennedy gonna show up then?" She asked, pointing to Amy's big belly. "Girl or boy?"

"Girl." Jake told her, wrapping his arms around his wife and child protectively. "A month." Ally smiled and watched her siblings.

_Wow, married. All of them, even Daryl is married before me. Both pregnant. Daryl and Carol on their second and Amy and Jake on their first. I'm twenty three years old. I've been dating Austin since I was eighteen... we've been dating for six years. He told me he loved me on my eighteenth and it progressed from there... wow. We moved in together two years ago... that's long. Why are we not engaged? This is stupid, if we wanna get married we will... right? _

"You OK Alls?" Austin asked, snapping her out of her daze. She nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

It was one in the morning when he'd woken her up, claiming he knew nothing about something.

"Alls." He shook her sleeping form, moving her from when she was curled up into his chest. "Wake up." He shook her again. "Please. I don't know how to fish."

She seemed to wake up a little bit and rubbed her eyes. "What?" Ally sat up and looked at him as if he was crazy. "Why did you agree to go then?" She looked over to her bedroom desk. "Where are my contacts?"

"You don't need them."

"I can't see you."

"Glasses?" She made a face at the suggestion but put them on anyway. "Why did you agree?"

"I wanted them to think I could do that stuff." He laid back down. "We'll talk more tomorrow."

"No, I'll show you tomorrow. You don't have four brothers and not learn anything." She laid back down, taking off her glasses. "I'll buy some bait and show you."

* * *

She set everything out. "First, you take the hook." He does as she says and copy's her actions. "Cut a little of the worm open." She cuts it. "It'll bleed a little on you. It's to attract the fish." He does as she did, wincing a little as the blood comes out. "Don't be a girl!" She exclaims. "Next, shove the hook into the middle of the worm." She does that and Austin backs up when blood spits out from it.

"Ew."

"Get over it." Ally shrugs. "Now, repeat that." She throws her worm and Austin's out the window, choosing to ignore that scream that follows seconds after.

* * *

They'd been gone for two days, he stank. But he did it.

Ross, Alexander, Daryl, Jake and Peter. Peter, Alexander and Ross were her other three brothers with Daryl. Jake was her brother in law. So many, he couldn't even remember some of their names sometimes.

"Hey!" She ran into his arms. "How was it?" She asked.

"The advice was great." He kisses her. "Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

**I donnot own A&A or their characters, love Auslly.  
**

** Girlfriends - Why are people all shacking up and she's not even dating.  
**

** G- Girlfriends.  
**

**3rd Person  
**

_"Amy." _Ally scolded, hitting her sister playfully on the arm. "You can't say things like that!" Her sister laughed and smiled.

"So what?" Amy shrugged. "The only enjoyable thing about the now soon to be ending pregnancy is that I can yell at people with them thinking 'preggo maniac'." She held her stomach a little. "That and having Jake bring me a shit ton of chocolate."

"Yeah, but you can't say about the sex y'know." Ally smiled and shook her head. "A normal sex talking you is bad enough. A labor, epidural induced, sex taking you is awful." Amy laughed, holding her large, in a few hours won't be so large, stomach.

"What? Ever since I got pregnant sex is a no go. When I have this baby I am getting back on the horse." The nurse at the end of her bed visibly cringed.

"You're husband being the horse?" The Latin nurse asked, joking around.

"Oh yeah." They laughed a little. "Oh Ally, do you remember when we got together? When we met and that?" Ally thought about it for a moment.

"No." She shook her head. "I remember the marriage, pregnancy... that's it."

"Of corse you remember the pregnancy, it's happening." Amy gestured to the room and then herself.

"No, I mean..." Ally trails off. "The one before..."

"You don't have to be afraid to say it." Amy told her. "I've come to terms sweetheart." Ally smiled and smoothed down her hair. "My baby got taken away, and she died." The nurse gave her a sympathetic look. "You didn't make me feel too happy about that though."

"I told you I was drunk and I'm sorry." Ally looked down, ashamed. "I thought it was lemonade. No one told me otherwise."

"You walked into the police department in which Jake and I work and you screamed... a lot-"

* * *

_Flashback. _

Ally slammed into her sisters back, sending her into a filing cabinet. "What the hell?" Amy asked, seeing her boyfriend at the time stand up.

"You did this to me, you told daddy about my cartilage piercing." She yelled. "And then the surgery. "You told him!"

"What did you expect it's Amy?" Jake asked, her boyfriend as I said at the time. "She'll rat you out faster than I can say monopoly." Jake explained. "It's just her-"

"YEAH! Well now I'm cut off." Ally yelled. "Now I won't be able to get my other piercing! And Austin is pissed off at me." Jake took a step back, arms surrendered.

"Oh so what?" Ally looked back at her sister. "I told dad because you're crazy! No one in their right mind would want that many piercings in this family!" Amy told her.

Ally slapped her across the face, hard. "You can't hit me!" Amy exclaimed.

"Well sure I can unless you got yourself knocked up again, slut." Amy switched the places and pulled her sister into her place. They hit and kicked around for a minute before Amy grabbed her sister's hair and made it so that she got flung to the floor.

"Hey!" They heard a voice and stopped to see who it was, Daryl. They carried on to fight for a minute before he pried them both away. "Stop this, what happened to being a family huh?" Daryl held Amy back, who just kept on trying to lunge at her sister.

"Oh please, she has a family!" Ally started. "She's a mother." She slurred her words and stopped going after her.

"Walk away." Ally started to. "And take back your body before you get home!" Amy yelled, almost crying. She was shaking with anger and Jake held her in his arms.

_End of flashback._

* * *

"Still so sorry about that." Amy grabbed her hand.

"No worry's." Amy told her. "It's over now."

* * *

Ally stepped out of the hospital room into the waiting room, she spotted her boyfriend Austin and sighed. He walked over to her in a hurry. "She alright?"

Ally nodded. "She needs Jake." Ally told him and he now sighed with her. "She's screaming profanity's right now, the nurse is about to have a heart attack with it... and I thought being in the NYPD would make her stronger." Ally commented. "She is strong actually. It's just about Jake." Austin nodded. "She needs him right now."

"He'll come." Austin assured her. "Jake wouldn't leave her now. Or ever." Ally agreed.

"Especially since his dad left him." Ally commented again. "I'm sure he'll remember something I did soon." Ally told him. "What it made Amy like... he'll be here."

* * *

Amy was recovering from the previous contraction when Ally walked back in. "Where is he?" Amy asked, almost on the verge of tears. "I knew he was slow but for god sakes this is taking the piss-"

"Who's taking the piss?" The nurse asked, interjecting. "Your husband?" Amy nodded, Ally wiped some of her sister's long black hair that was tied up in a neat bun from her face. "You two have troubles?" This lady had no shame in asking, Amy liked her.

"God no." Ally muttered. "Them two have no troubles, but he messes with her a lot. He teases her... basically." Amy nodded at the explanation. The nurse smiled at them both.

Good. No woman shouldn't have a good man by her side." Amy smiled and thought for a moment.

"He is a good man..."

She thought back.

* * *

_Flashback  
_

Jake walked into the filing room to hear sniffs, it was obviously his girlfriend. He could tell, and he hated it. "Amy?" He looked around the large room until he found her by a cabinet. "Hey." He ran up to her, pulling her into his arms. "What's wrong?" She sobbed into his chest and he brought her to a bench where she could sit down with him. "Is it what Ally said today?" Amy nodded and he lifted her head to look at her.

"It was about Beth." She stated. "Ally knew that I hated to mention it." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "You do too." Jake looked down, refusing to look into her eyes. "I know, Jake."

"We don't need to dwell, she was so obviously drunk." He joked, using a stereotypical posh voice and flipped his imaginary hair. Amy chuckled and he wiped her remaining tear with his thumb. "Now, dry that face. I'll tell the captain you need a break." She nodded and he walked off for a moment.

_End of Flashback._

* * *

Amy smiled as she thought about it.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked.

Amy shook her head. "Nothing. Just remembering why my 'hubby' is a good guy..." She shrugged. "No matter how pervy he used to be about our relationship. I got him outta it." The nurse tried to suppress a laugh but failed.

"My breast friends comes to mind." Ally commented. "Still can't believe he would joke about that. And you told me. That is creepy on a new level of creepy..."

"Yeah, I'm a kiss up... I understand why Jake used to tease me about that..."

* * *

Ally stepped out again, stretching her arms. Austin ran to her, followed by her brothers. Daryl, Ross and Damien, also her sister Katy came. But she walked, barely listening to anyone while on her phone. "How is she?" Daryl asked, leading Ally from the door.

"Freaking out." Ally stated. "Literally. It's tiring, she's only two centimeters dilated too." Ross and Daniel groaned. Daryl sighed and Katy whined.

"What? I have to text Christina soon!" She whined. Ally glared at her. "What? Her boyfriend's friends cousin just got dumped by Christina's cousins friends brother who's step sisters ex boyfriends enemy. It's all anyone can talk about! She's so crushed it all happened!" Katy whined loudly. Everyone stared at her blankly, then at Ally.

"Don't look at me, I'm still on boyfriends... friends cousin..."

* * *

Amy screamed again, it was the seventh time in like two minutes... or so Ally thought. It felt like it.

"Calm it, sis." Katy yelled in the background. "I'm trying to talk on the phone here." Ally turned to her sister and snatched the phone out her hands.

"Hi, I'm so sorry but don't call again because Katy is about to become an aunt." She hung up and turned to her sister. "I'm keeping this, now get out." Katy followed her sister's orders, frowning at her.

"Ally," Amy got her sister's attention and Ally stuffed the phone into her jeans pocket. "Can we go back into my fucking memory's for a sec?" Amy asked, beckoning her sister over. She gave her a proper bitch glare. "Where is Jake?" She asked.

* * *

Ally stepped out again, after an hour of talking about ice cream she was starving. Austin walked up to her. "How is she?"

"She could kill a man at ten paces." Ally stated sarcastically. "Bad."

* * *

"Good news, only three more and then your baby will be here." The nurse claimed, smiling at her.

"Great." Amy replied, not meaning it at all. "Three more and I'll have to push a watermelon outta my ass." Ally wrinkled her nose at the thought. "And Jake still isn't here I presume." Ally nodded. "God, he was slow at asking me out but wow-"

"How did he ask you out?" The nurse asked, cutting in.

"I'll tell you." Amy looked a little happier and Ally gave the lady a thumbs up.

* * *

_Flashback  
_

She sat in her house with Ally, eating pizza that was soon to be cold. They both heard the knocks, three sharp ones. "You wanna get that?" Ally asked. "It is your house." Amy shrugged.

"WHO IS IT?!" She yelled.

"Jake. Who else?" She listened and nodded her head to the words.

"Excellent point." Ally agreed with her sister's words now. "You have a key ya lazy bugger. Use it."

"It'll take away the effect." Jake called back, Amy stood and open her door to a completely... I dunno how to explain it... Jake. He held a giant teddy bear that read be mine and held a bouquet of roses. Amy scoffed.

"You know I hate all this romance shit Jake." He nodded.

"I do." He dropped the things down on the ground. "Just felt like being nice." He walked in, leaving his romantic gesture outside. She didn't bother to pick it up before she slapped the door.

"Do you want me to leave?" Ally asked. "I need to get rid of the empty cans and boxes anyway." Jake shook his head and walked in both their views.

"Nope, you need to be here." Amy walked to him and he got down on one knee.

"I can watch." Ally turned her head and he pulled out... an envelope.

"Don't worry. It's just an envelope..." Amy told her and she took it. Jake stood up and looked at the floor as she opened it. "Dear Amy, will you please go out with me because I love you not just in a friend way and-" She cut herself off. "Wait. What?" She looked up at her flirtatious partner and lifted his head to look at her. "Of corse I will you idiot." She jumped into his arms and kissed him softly. "Love you too."

"More than a friend way?" He asked. She nodded, smiling.

"More than any way."

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"That's so sweet." The nurse put a hand to her heart. "I can tell you adore him." Amy looked at her confused.

"How? Am I that obvious?"

"Yes." Both women, as in the nurse and Ally told her looking up from whatever they were doing.

"It's the look you get whenever he's around-" Ally gets cut off.

"Or mentioned." The nurse butt in and the two high fived. Amy scowled at her sister and a little bit less harshly at the nurse who could give her the medicine.

"You're nice to the one who gives you drugs. No wonder-"

"You try having a baby." Amy snaps. "And don't even think about it-"

"Back to Jake induced land it is then." Ally cuts her off. "How did you meet?" Once again her sister's eyes brighten at his name. Ally already knew the story but if her sister stops having a go at her it'll do.

* * *

_Flashback _

She'd just started on the police team, she'd been there for five minutes and had no idea she'd be on there for seven more and loads to come. He was her partner and he seemed like a smug little pr-

"So, you're my partner?" The average height man with curly brown hair asked. "Wow," He nodded in approval. "It's official. I love my job."

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" She asked, stepping closer. "Because, I just met you. I don't know your name and you just came out of the bathroom." He looked at her confused. "Your fly is open." He looked down and zipped it up, looking at her sheepishly. Amy held out her hand cheerily. "Amy Dawson. My brother is Daryl Dawson who is the highest paid actor in this entire world who can beat anyone to a pulp who hurts me. You are?" Jake shook her hand, a little frightened.

"Jake Morris. Police detective... my sister likes to eat Cheerio's in bed. She's two..." He trails off, her eyes soften.

"Awe, I love kids. Their so sweet and small." She smiled at him and he did the same. "How old are you?" She asked.

"Twenty. Why?"

"You're twenty years old and you have a two year old sister?" Amy asked in amazement. "How young were your parents?" He chuckled a little. "I'm twenty too."

"She's my adoptive sister." He told her and it kinda clicked. "My mum wanted a kid two years ago so... now I have a little sister."

"What about your dad? Did he-" By the look on her partners face she could tell she should have shut up. "Sorry. I-"

"Don't worry. No harm done." Jake shrugged it off.

"Good."

_End of Flashback._

* * *

"What happened to his dad?" The nurse asked, curious. "I don't mean to pry-"

"He left before Jake could even remember his face." Amy told her. "Asshole."

* * *

Ally rushed out the door, eager to-

"Hey," She saw the very man they'd all been waiting for. "She OK?"

Jake freaking Morris. "Yeah, get in their you ass." He ran in, not bothering to even ask how he was. "Finally!" She exclaimed. "I'm free." Jake stepped out a second later.

"She's pissed off and wants you there so she doesn't kill me." He looked shamefully at the ground. Ally inwardly groaned and Austin smirked a little.

"Can I at least say hi to my brother that only just bothered to show?" Jake shook his head. "HEY DAVID!" She did it anyway and went back in.

* * *

Finally, little Elizabeth Lea Morris was born. Elizabeth after Jake's mother, Lea after his little sister. Amy had decided on it all, and Jake just agreed. He didn't really mind on a name, all that mattered to him was that she was OK.

And she wasn't a METS fan. He was all for the Yankees but Amy protested, due to her dad's love of the METS.

Right, he didn't care about that either.

* * *

Austin pulled Ally into a tight hug, smiling at the small baby in her sister's hands. "She's lovely isn't she?" Katy asked the pair.

"Lush." Ally claimed. "That's my thing now." She mocked Amy's old words. After Jake had gotten into a suite she'd claimed he looked 'beautiful' which caused him to blush profusely. "What? Amy is beautiful-"

"Yes she is." Jake cut in. "Especially now."

Ally looked a little annoyed at her words being stopped. "Adorable." She said, not meaning it. "I'm Lush-"

"Oh yeah." Austin cut in. She smiled a little, knowing it was about her.

"And Katy is lovely."

No one said anything and her sister whined. "For that I want my phone." And they got into a small squabble over the phone currently in Ally's pocket.


	8. Chapter 8

**I donnot own A&A or their characters, love Auslly.**

**Hospitals - Her brother goes into hospital and Austin uses a balloon to cheer her up. **

** H - Hospitals  
**

**3rd Person  
**

There's a reason why she hates these places, people die. Or are severely ill. And whenever she's there, there's either something wrong with her or someone important and special in her life, today... it's her bother. Ally thought about this while she walked down the corridor to find her brothers ward. She had no clue, at all. She walked to the front desk and asked. "Is there an Daryl Dawson here?" She asked, probably looking like a slapped monkeys arse.

"You mean the movie star?!" The over- excited nurse asked, upon hearing her brothers name the nurse went into happy mode apparently. "Yeah-"

"What ward is he in?" Ally asked. "I'm his sister. Ally Dawson." The nurse looked him up on the computer. "What ward?"

"Intensive care, multiple injury's. Did your brother get into a bar fight or somethin'?" The lady- Gertrude- asked, way too cheerily.

"No." Ally said and walked to the ward itself.

"Can you get me an autograph?!" Gertrude asked, Ally could literally hear the desperate need in her voice. "No? OK!"

* * *

Stomach, that's where he has to have the surgery. Or he'll die. His daughter saved his life by kneeing him in his sleep, if she hadn't then he wouldn't have felt so much pain and his wife and their brother in law wouldn't have taken him into the hospital.

Her sister holds his daughter as she cries as her father is in surgery and her mother is outside the room, not giving a shit whether or not she was intruding. It's her right. Amy just sighs when Ally looks at the girl in her lap, who sniffles. Amy's fiancee sits next to her and strokes the little girls hair from her eyes while holding his partner. Austin sits next to Ally, he hands her a coffee and she thanks him. "You OK?" He asked. "You wanna let someone sit here, because there's an old lady who looks like she's about to topple over." Ally looks over to where his gaze is at. She nods and stand, gesturing to the lady who takes the seat thankfully.

"We'll go down to the shop for a while. See if we can get this little one some chocolate or something." Ally ruffles her five year old nieces blonde-ish/ brown hair before grabbing her bag from Jake's feet and walking with Austin.

* * *

Ally looks all through the shop twice, looking for anything to cheer her up. Chocolate in hand, five bars in fact. And they were big ones too, you know what I mean? One for little Misty, her niece who's father was in surgery. One for Jake and Amy. One for herself and Austin, another for Daryl's wife Carol. The last was to share between them, she had no doubt that her pregnant sister Amy would want a little more. Two were mint crisp, for Carol and Jake and Amy. The other three were milk chocolate while the one to share was half mint crisp and half normal. I know it's irrelevant to talk about chocolate flavors, and it's made me so damn hungry! It's all she could think about.

Her phone quietly played 'not a love song' and she picked it up fast, hoping for news.

_"Hey Ally." _It was Amy.

"Yeah, I'm just looking for anything else-"

_"Not that." _Her sister butt in. _"Can you get more chocolate? David, Ross and Katy arrived. Only two more. I'll even give you the-"_

"Don't worry." Ally sighed. "At least their there for Daryl huh? Not leaving him in hospital when he could very well be alone." Ally could literally hear her sister think over that phone and smiled when Jake said her own words for her.

**"Stop thinking. I can actually hear it Amy." **

Ally chuckled a little and hung up, not before saying:

"If Gertrude tries to get an autograph say no."

She turned and went back to the chocolate aisle. She picked up two more bars, one dark chocolate for David and one hazelnut for Ross. Katy liked both so she could have a little of both. She found Austin back at the till, who just shoved something into his jeans pocket before seeing her. He gave her a nod and waiting while she paid for everything.

* * *

Austin had brought his guitar from home, Daryl had come out of surgery and everyone sat by his bedside. Carol, Misty, Amy, Jake, David, Ross, Katy, Austin, herself, her dad (Lester) and their mother, Constance. **(Penny doesn't exist in this. Is she did then she'd be her aunt.) **

Misty was quietly eating her mothers mint crisp, little bit by bit. Carol didn't seem to notice. Amy just laid a land on her tiny bump while Jake just watched his fiancee. Constance tutted in disapproval and Lester sat rubbing his eyes. Katy was texting away, she stopped suddenly. She realized whatever she was texting didn't matter. David was watching the football game, turned down low on his phone. Ross had to leave the room every ten minutes because of a business call, he had turned off his phone two minutes ago.

Meanwhile Ally sat singing, while Austin strummed on his guitar.

_"Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_ I'll be the one if you want me to_  
_ Anywhere, I would have followed you_  
_ Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_ And I..._  
_ Am feeling so small_  
_ It was over my head_  
_ I know nothing at all_

_ And I..._  
_ Will stumble and fall_  
_ I'm still learning to love_  
_ Just starting to crawl_

_ Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_ Mmmm..._  
_ I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
_ Oh, no..._  
_ Anywhere I would have followed you_  
_ Ohhh..._  
_ Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_ And I..._  
_ Will swallow my pride_  
_ You're the one that I love_  
_ And I'm saying goodbye_  
_ Whoa oh oh..._

_ Say something, I'm giving up on you _  
_ Say something..._  
_ Say something..._  
_ Say something..._  
_ I'll be the one if you want me to_  
_ Whoa oh oh..._  
_ Say something_  
_ Say something_

_ Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_ I'll be the one if you want me to_  
_ Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_ I'll be the one if you want me to_  
_ Say, say something, I'm giving up on you _  
_ (say something, I'm giving...)_  
_ Oh whoa..._  
_ (...up on you, whoa I'll...)_  
_ I'll be the one if you want me to_  
_ (...be the one if you...)_

_ Oh whoa..._  
_ (...want me to, oh, say something, I'm giving up on you)_  
_ Say something, I'm giving up_  
_ (whoa oh oh...)_  
_ (I'll be the one if you want me to)_  
_ If you want me to, oh, if you want me to_  
_ (whoa oh oh)_

_ Anywhere, I would have followed you_  
_ Whoa..._  
_ Say something _  
_ (say something)_  
_ Say something_  
_ (say something)_  
_ Say something_  
_ (say something)_  
_ Ahh, ooh..._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_ Oh whoa..."  
_

Austin stopped playing and looked at his friend, sighing when he saw her look of despair unable to help. He grabbed her hand once he put down his guitar and she smiled a little at him.

"I like that." Misty's small voice was heard. "He should say something. Then we won't give up on him." Such little words spoke so much.

* * *

Lester, Katy and David had all gone home. Misty was taken home by Ross and his wife Rebecca earlier, they would let her stay there so she could hang out with their daughter Cordelia, who was only a year older. She could be with someone close to her age. Constance was complaining, again.

"God how I hate hospitals." She set down her Costa cup and sat straight. "When he was a young boy he'd be here a lot. God how I hated. I thought it was over." Constance faked despair at it. "I thought you could change him Carol. Settle him down a have a family." Constance fanned herself with her hand. "I thought more of you."

"Shut up." Amy demanded. "Carol hasn't done anything wrong-"

"It is her fault thought." Constance stopped fanning herself. "It was her ex. Her abusive ex. He beat the shit out of _my son _because my son didn't rise to his level of assault."

"I never asked him to-"

"You people never do. Men just fall hard." Constance stood grabbing her purse. "I assume I'll be back here tomorrow." She looked at each of their faces. "Goodnight all." She smiled slyly. "Try not to miss me too much."

She walked out the door, ignoring Amy's words;

"Don't worry we won't."

* * *

Amy, Austin, Ally and Jake were the last ones left. A nurse walked in to check his fluids and Ally recognized her.

"Gertrude?" The young blonde girl turned.

"I'm so sorry about earlier." Gertrude said almost immediately. "It was wrong, I had no idea what I was talking about-"

"Don't worry." Ally waves it off. "I was being a bitch and it wasn't right anyway so... I'm sorry too." Gertrude shrugs. "When he wakes up I'll get you that autograph by the way." Ally tells her.

"Really?" Her blonde pigtails bounce as she looks at Ally. "Sorry. If you feel up to it-"

"Don't worry."

* * *

Austin taps her shoulder, careful not to hurt her. "Hey, I think I can cheer you up a little." The four of them stayed the night. He pulls a balloon from his pocket a blows it up. It's one of those long ones.

"I doubt that." Amy and Jake seem to notice what he's doing and they watch. "My brother will still be-"

"Never underestimate me Alls." He twisted and turned the balloon into a shape and turned it the right way.

"Look!" Amy pointed at it. "It's a dog Alls. Remember when dad used to do that. You'd giggle-" Her sister did the exact thing she said when Austin bopped her nose with it. "And then pout when he wouldn't give it to you." The same thing happened. "And-"

"Hey look." A croaky voice claimed. "It's a dog."

* * *

**YES THAT WAS HER BROTHER! So. I have a small request... if you like this story could you please do me a favor and review.  
**

**Also, I'm looking into making a little trailer for this... y'know, to go on YouTube so mote people can take a look. What do you think about that? Also, if you wanna do one yourself that could help. I mean, obviously I'd send you the gifs I would like to have for the characters over PM but...**

**I think it could be cool.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I donnot own A&A or their characters, love Auslly.**

**I'm looking into making a little trailer for this... y'know, to go on YouTube so mote people can take a look. What do you think about that? Also, if you wanna do one yourself that could help. I mean, obviously I'd send you the gifs I would like to have for the characters over PM but...**

**I think it could be cool.**

**Invisible - At her sister's wedding he seems to talk to every girl there but her. Or is he really flirting?  
**

** I - Invisible  
**

**3rd Person  
**

People blew cliche kisses to her sister and new husband. Ally bounced their baby on her hip and motioned for the baby to wave by doing it herself. When Amy and Jake reached her, Jake took the baby from her and they continued to walk back down the aisle. The last thing Ally saw was him placing a big sloppy kiss on the small baby girl and then her mother.

Austin threw and arm over her shoulder and wiped away a fake tear. "Our baby's all grown up and getting married." To which Ally looked at him oddly.

"She's twenty six. Older then the both of us." She points out and he stomps, acting like a spoiled child who didn't get what they want.

"Don't ruin it." He whined and people started to follow the bride and groom.

* * *

Ally was getting pretty sick of the job Amy gave her. Because her sister couldn't handle taking presents, talking to people who wished her luck and told her congratulations and hold her baby girl all at the same time... she'd put Ally and their brother Daryl for taking the presents. People ignored Ally, for which she was a little thankful (she didn't like any of the people there really...), and they all went to Daryl, much to his dismay, and it was pretty damn hilarious.

One lady actually threw the present at her and threw her coat at Daryl, the posh rich bitch went straight to Amy who just told her how rude she was and then Jake told her unless she said sorry then she should leave.

She left. Amy laughed as Jake uttered accusing words at the woman, he didn't even know who she was. In fact, neither did Amy. I don't think anyone did, maybe she was just lonely.

* * *

Ally took another sip of her wine, balancing it on her hand almost mimicking her sister-in-laws Carol and Rebecca. Rebecca was married to Ross and Carol was married to Daryl. "It's official. I'm the only one of legal age who isn't married..." Ally told them, watching Carol's face turn from happy to 'are you kidding me?'

"You're twenty two, deal with it." Sh played with one of her blonde locks and kept her look of displeasure. "It'll happen. Just because you and Austin are taking things slow-"

"Two years Carol." Ally stated. "Two years. We haven't even moved in together or said I love you's... starting to think maybe he doesn't." Carol stopped playing with the hair and looked at her, letting it fall back into place.

"I have to agree with Carol." Rebecca informed her. "Ross and I have only been married three years and I'm twenty nine."

"So? You have a little daughter."

Carol piped up. "Yeah but the point is that she didn't get married until she was twenty six. That's three years older than you-"

"Married to my brother for the last five years." Ally started, pointing at her sister in law. "Has got a set of twins-"

"Vayda and Misty." Carol told her, helping her rough spot.

"Thank you." She smiled a little. "And pregnant with a little boy." Carol shrugged. "It's a boy, trust me." Rebecca snorted with laughter.

"Ally knew before you!" Rebecca told her, laughing until her sides hurt. "Ow."

"Anyway, you can't talk either Carol."

Her sister in law just sighed and leaned back on her chair, making sure not to spill her lemonade in her glass. "You're even more of a tough nut bitch then Daryl. Except he 'ain't no ones bitch'..." Rebecca snorted again, this time she didn't laugh for a long time.

"Sorry." She drank from her glass and went over to the bar, presumably for a refill.

"All I'm trying to tell you is-"

"Don't bother." Ally resorted to self pity. "Daryl, David, Ross, Damien, Lauren and even freakin' Amy are married before me."

"Katy isn't." Carol stated. "She-"

"Not old enough." Ally informed her. "Amy started to give up hope until Jake turned up... I am too."

"You are what?" Carol asked, setting down her glass.

"Losing hope." Ally tells her, swirling the wine in her glass. "I wanna Jake moment."

"Moments." Carol corrects. "I'd want a lot of laughs with the man who adores me more than anything in the world-" She pauses from Ally's glare. "Daryl loves hunting as much as me... and the kids." Ally nods in approval. "Maybe the kids more than me. It's a debate some days." Carol chuckles. "He can be such an ass." She jokes. "I love that ass. And his one." Ally slaps her on the arm playfully. "I'm not joking..." They go into a round of laughter and Rebecca comes back, a lemonade, white wine and lemonade and one red wine. She hands the plain lemonade to Carol and the red to Ally.

"We on your brothers ass now?" Rebecca asks "It's a nice one." Another round of laughter erupts.

* * *

The couple go for their first dance and Ally her sister Lauren looked drunk. _This can't be good. Alcoholic sister, she looks really drunk. I must ask. _

* * *

Ally did ask, to which Amy almost told her. But before she could there was screaming from the back room, no one else seemed to notice but they did.

They followed the source of the screaming with Jake and their little brother Bobbi and mother Constance behind them. Ally held their brother when she saw. Lauren was screaming at their other sister Katy, who seemed to be in tears over something. All of the wedding food was there and Amy's dress, which she took off to dance. Lauren had a bottle of vodka in her hand and waved it around.

"Why did you call for me Katy?" Amy asked. "She's drunk, you should have."

"I couldn't-"

"No time sister o-"

"Will you shut up?!" Amy demanded. "I'm ashamed. God, it's my wedding day!" Jake held her shoulder.

"There you go!" Lauren yelled. "I'm an embarrassment to the family!"

Amy could bare the sight of the bottle so she went to grab it. Lauren took a chug. "Give it here." She tried and Lauren moved it.

Lauren wore a sly, horrible bratty face and laughed at her misfortune. Amy slapped her and grabbed the bottle while she was still in shock.

"Why?" Lauren asked, voice raising every second. "ALL I WANT IS A DRINK!" She walked past everyone and took Amy's dress from the hanger it was on behind them and dragged Bobbi with her.

"Leave off him." Constance, their mum tried to stop them. "He is no part of this-"

"TELL ME WHY YOU HATE ME!?" Lauren demanded. "Why won't you let me do what I want?"

"You spoiled brat!" Amy yelled. "I have been protecting you all this time and all you do is ruin your life! And mine. Let go of Bobbi and the dress. We won't be upset."

"If you don't tell me then I'm gonna rip this dress up!" Lauren yelled. "Bobbi is safe with me! You all know that."

"Just stop." Amy pleaded.

"Tell me!"

"You'll kill yourself." It wasn't enough, Lauren still ripped up the dress. But she didn't stop.

"I hate you!" Lauren yelled. She eyed the food on the table. "This is what I think of you!" She threw some around. "This is what I think of your wedding!" She spilled all of the tables content onto the floor, accidentally knocking Bobbi to the ground. Jake grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out, pushing her to the floor in a fluid motion where she threw up on the ground. Ally just watched as Amy left her dress and the food scattered on the floor and went straight to Bobbi.

"Look what she's done." Amy told them, gesturing to the large cut on Bobbi's forehead that now had blood all over it. The five year old cried and tried to hold his head but Amy stopped him. "Don't. It'll hurt." She turned to her sister. "Look what you've done." She demanded.

* * *

They had to send everyone home, telling them sorry for everything but Lauren needed to go home and rest while she took Bobbi to hospital. Jake stayed at home, looking after their little girl Louisa and making sure Lauren didn't do anything else.

As soon as Amy walked into the house she heard shouting again. "Go upstairs and I'll bring you some squash yeah?" The little boy nodded and went into the kitchen, which is where all the yelling was. "No, hunny. I'll get that." But he'd already gone in. "Bobbi." She walked in to find Jake, Austin, Ally, Constance, Lauren and Katy all huddled around the table. Torn up papers lay there. "Katy? Are these your notes?" Amy asked. Constance nodded and tried to take over but she didn't stop. "Do you know where I've just come from?" Lauren just looked at her. "I came from the hospital. Y'know what our FIVE YEAR OLD brother told the doctor?"

"No."

"He told her that he didn't wanna go home! Because sister Lauren would be mean to him and hurt him." Amy yelled. "AGAIN!" Jake took her by the shoulders and pulled her back. Ally stood in, feeling just as angry.

"You are wrecking all of us with this do you understand?" Ally yelled.

"Yeah, and all you do is give me grief." After a minute of silence Ally grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her to the door.

"What are you doing?" Bobbi asked, following with everyone else.

"Dad thinks he can handle you." She opened the door, pushing her out. "I'd like to see him try." She slammed the door and almost immediately Austin hugged her.

Constance stared at her daughters for a few minutes. "If Lilly was here than she'd take over, but since she's in England right now. Amy... you're the next oldest girl. Work your magic." Everyone turned to stare at Amy.

"Good call Alls." With that she walked upstairs, taking Bobbi with her.

* * *

It'd been a month since Ally kicked Lauren out of their lives and she still felt guilty, she'd asked Austin about why he barely said two words to her and talked to everyone else. He'd told her he had a surprise but it needed to be special, which caused Ally to almost **hate **Lauren even more. She didn't hate her sister, but right now it was deep dislike.

Also, Amy and Jake came back from their funeral. No one mentioned their wedding day or Lauren, but Carol showed them photo's of the day. Amy also got more annoyed when she figured out that Bobbi needed his stitches re done because he tore them out last week so Ally had to take him to hospital.

"Just like daddy." Louisa had pointed out when Ally told her. "He can never keep one of them things in."

"Oi, I can. It's mummy's fault." He pointed to Amy who glared and he shrunk under her stare. "Fine, yours." Then his daughter glared and Ally swore she saw a gleam of love in his eyes to the two women as he said: "Like mother like daughter. Where do I come in?"

"With the next one." Constance had said. "There will be a next one." The pair looked at her confused and she knew she had to elaborate. "I am not only having one outta you."


	10. Chapter 10

**I donnot own A&A or their characters, love Auslly.**

**I'm looking into making a little trailer for this... y'know, to go on YouTube so mote people can take a look. What do you think about that? Also, if you wanna do one yourself that could help. I mean, obviously I'd send you the gifs I would like to have for the characters over PM but...**

**I think it could be cool.**

**J - Jabber - When their all drunk some confessions are made and fights insure.  
**

**J- Jabber  
**

**3rd Person  
**

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to be out?" Amy asks, (do I really need to explain who she is, I thought you caught on...) Lilly shrugs. Lilly was the eldest sister of their family, that one I need to explain. "I mean, Lee could be pissed off." Lilly shrugged.

"He used to go out at least once a week before Laura was born, I can explore." Lilly explain, stopping her walk to Sonic Boom. "When are the rest of our large group of siblings coming back."

"When we get there hopefully. I told everyone to get there at one." Amy explained.

"You're such a dork sometimes." Lilly scoffed, throwing some of her dark brown hair behind her ears and ran a little her crop top bouncing along with her.

"I'm good at planning. Don't judge." Amy told her, going after her. Jake on their trail, she reaches her sister and pulls her back a little.

"Amy, I call you a dork everyday." Jake points out. "But you love me so."

"I should. I said yes didn't I?" She waved her engagement ring to his face. "I mean, top one hundred hottest celebrity women chose me and you get to be my soon to be husband." Yes it's true, she's a singer. She was in that 'Snow Queen' copy Disney movie 'Frozen' as Anna and people loved her. **(This is a total lie, well it was based off Snow queen! Donnot own Snow Queen, Disney, Frozen or Anna.) **

"I played Kristoff!" **(Lie, don't own Kristoff either...) **Jake whined.

"Yeah, you did." Lilly stated, her boring tone in now. "And I enjoyed you two's voice's just saying how much you _loved and adored _each other!" She tells them sarcastically. "It was..." She pauses, thinking. "Adorable."

* * *

"Ally, Amy, Lilly, Lauren and Katy?" David questions. "Favorite first and then go from there to least..." Daryl groans.

"I don't have a favorite!" He whines.

"Don't give me all of that crap." David jokes. "You do!"

"Alright! Can I do it in nicest?" David reluctantly agrees. "Alright. Nicest one... Ally, then Katy." David has to disagree on Katy's place. "Then Amy, Lilly and Lauren, their very sarcastic-"

"Like you. I agree though on Lilly." David points out. "Alright, my turn. Because I'm not a sissy I'm gonna do it in favorite... Got it?" Daryl nods. "Ally first, she's very sweet and smart so she helps me out when I'm having a blonde moment-"

"You're not blonde!" Daryl argues. "But I agree. By the way if you were blonde than you'd have moment's all the time." He pauses. "But you don't need to be blonde do you?"

"Just for that you're going down when we do favorites for the males in this family. " David informs him, feigning offense. "As I way saying... Ally, Amy, Lilly, Lauren then Katy."

"Why Katy last?" Daryl asks. "She's not bad. She's better than our alcoholic sister."

"You should see her now brother." He pats him on the back. "Your turn, males." David tells him, almost tripping on a corner.

"Is it Ross, you, me, Bobbi?" Daryl asks. "Or is Jake included?"

"Add him. I wanna know your thoughts on our soon to be brother." David told him, Daryl nodded and thought for a second.

"First Bobbi." David agreed. "He's five and cute still... then Jake."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He makes Amy happy, I'm happy with him. He's a funny guy who likes to take the piss outta her with me as well." David nods. "Then me. Obviously!" David looks offended. "Then you, you piss me off sometimes. Then Ross, he's a sly little bugger... and sometimes he pisses me off just like you." David shrugs. "You turn."

* * *

Ross held a hand to his heart, acting out heart broken. "You kill me with your harsh works Becky." Rebecca scoffs.

"You know I hate that nickname. It's not my name." She pushes him playfully. He laughs.

"You're the most uptight friend I've ever had." Ross tells her, he turns walking backwards to look at his younger sister. "C'mon Katy! Amy will kill us, mostly you, if we're late."

"She'll kill Katy and blame you for it. Jake will go to her defense because she knows him so well he knows it's what she'd do. Because he knows her so well to!" Rebecca fakes a lovey voice and Ross turns back forward. "You shouldn't have turned." Rebecca tells him. "It would've been funny to watch you fall over." He hits her arm playfully and looks forward.

"I found my sisters hideout." Ross tells her. "Sonic Boom, very misleading. I guess being a 'sweet girl' owning a music store with Constance and Lester would help take away past life." Rebecca shrugs and runs to the door, choosing to ignore when she almost falls as her heel catches the paving. Ross follows, eager to win.

* * *

They neared the store, Amy was glad she had worn flat's and not her original heels. "Thanks for telling me to wear flats Jake. It helped actually." He smiled sheepishly.

"Stop making baby's with your eyes and let's leg it!" Lilly yelled and started to run, Amy and Jake watched how fast she could go in her boots.

"I can't believe she can run that fast in heel boots." Amy glared at her sister and began to run after her. "Wait up!" Jake followed.

* * *

"Almost there." David whined as Daryl's words came at him. "Look!" He pointed to a large glass door not too far away. "Sonic Boom." He read. He took off in a run with David following close behind.

"God your so fast!" David huffed as they neared closer and closer. "Slow it down! We'll make it way before anyone else."

* * *

She set down the bottle of wine in place and turned it so the label faced her. "Why do you put so much care into this Ally?" Austin asked, setting another one down. "I mean it's just gonna get wrecked later when we're all blazing drunk."

"Lilly won't get too drunk, then again... she's a bit of a slob. I mean she never shows the labels! I have to do it myself-" She paused. "Wow that sounded petty..." She set another down, checking the label was in sight. "I need a life."

Austin snorted and laughed, putting down another and going to the crate that held the wines, spirits and the rest of the alcohol. He picked two up and handed Ally the, he went back and got three more. He put one down, not doing what Ally did and putting another down. "Only a few more to go." He picked out some more.

"Honey," She got his attention. "This is vodka." She informed him.

"And?" He eyed her, waiting.

"It's by the wine pile." She picked it up and moved over to another bunch. "Here is the vodka place." It only held two bottles on the vodka 'table'. He gives her a look that loosely translates to 'you're shitting me'? "No am I not." Ally told him. "Sweetie," He glared at her. "Do I look like I am?" She glared right back and he shrunk under her gaze.

* * *

Alex pulled at his arm, trying to get his attention from his stupid phone. She made sure to watch her little brother in law who was in front at the same time. "Neal, come on! We're late enough. Ally is gonna kill us." Alex whined, they were only half way. "I'll blame it all on you." She huffed. "She'll kill you and this baby won't have a daddy!" Alex pointed to her small baby bump, she grabbed his phone and shoved it in her pocket. "If Ally, Amy, Lilly, Carol and Rebecca don't kill you first than I will." He shrugged and threw an arm around her shoulder, walking along with her.

"I'm sorry." He told her and took his phone back, she stopped walking and glared. "Wait for it!" He said and she watched as he turned off his phone, took her bag and put it in her bag. "See? I won't get it back until later. Alright? Because the bureau has been calling me non stop." She nods and kisses his cheek. "Let's go."

* * *

They were all gathered around, waiting for the last three siblings and parents. "Neal has always been slow." Daryl commented, taking a gulp of his drink. "In fact I'd be surprised if he even showed up-"

"The faith you have in your younger brother really astounds me sometimes." Constance's, their mother, undeniable snarly country infused voice was heard and they all turned.

"Hi mum," Amy greeted, giving her mother a side hug. "How have you been doing?" She asks, Constance goes to answer but Amy cuts her off. "Sucking the souls of the innocent again?" Jake snorts with laughter. "I told you to stop, my siblings and I were enough."

* * *

Rebecca placed the bottle back on the table and took a large gulp, god she was thirsty. "Why are you drinking coke?" Lilly asked, walking to her holding her wine in hand. "Not like you at all. Plus, we have Alex coming... whenever she gets here. She can't drink alcohol-"

"Just fancied a fizz." She explained, holding her glass up.

"There's bubbly wine-" Lilly pointed behind her and she protested but she cut herself off."You OK?" She asked, walking up to her. "You seem on edge." Alex shrugged. "You want me to get Ross?" She shook her head profusely.

"No, it's just been a while since I've seen you all... I don't wanna get so drunk I won't remember. Plus someone has to call the cab and remember where we live." Lilly chucked at the thought.

"Fair enough." She tipped her glass to her sister in law. "Wish I could say the same."

* * *

The two sisters had been fighting for three hours almost now. Why is Lauren getting so over dramatic because Katy went for her understudy in a Broadway musical.

Ally looked at Austin and gave him the knowing look Amy gave her seconds before. "Hey, Alls." Amy gently patted her arm. "Understand why I didn't wanna come?" She nodded. "Forgive me for not wanting to?" Ally nodded. "Wanna hug?" She nodded again and hugged her sister. "Missed you though."

"How the hell is this betrayal?"

"She auditioned for your understudy?!" Amy walked into the fighting squad, joining David, Katy and Lauren. "How is that betrayal?"

"Kay, you know what... lemme break it down for you!" All three of them nodded. "The understudy's soul purpose is to HOPE that the lead never goes on, she only wins if I loose. And I can't be around this negative energy anymore. Especially not from you Amy, you're worse that Katy!" Lauren argued. "This is my **big **break and you lot are poison!"

"Poison." Amy nodded in disbelief. "Even if she never went on stage it'd still be a very important job for her! And I'm disappointed that you can't find the heart to see that."

"You know what if you think that she is such an innocent-"

"Yes, she has been awful to us all for the past few years." He points at Amy mostly. "But she's right now!"

"Look at that! Pasty gay is siding with me!" Amy yelled, giving her brother a thumbs up. "See-"

"Shut up!" Their mother interrupted. "All I wanted was to have all my family here. And you can't even do that without arguing."

* * *

Alex hugged her sister, saying sorry again but it was 'all Neal's fault' that they were late. It was a little. "It's no problem, sorry for Lauren. You know how the drink gets to her..." Ally trailed off. "Bye." She hugged her brother and they didn't part for a while. "Visit me often yeah?" Neal nodded. "I know it's hard." She held him at arms length. "And I know Amy and Jake live in Brooklyn so that's hard. But you only live down the road." He shrugs. "Love you big brother." She hugs him again and lets him go around to hug everyone else and give Daryl and heartfelt handshake.

"See you." She heard Amy say, probably a little tearful. "Good to see you." She turned and saw Neal shaking Jake's hand and smiling. _Progress..._ "Good luck on that baby too. I'm praying for a girl. I don't wanna another little Neal running around." He chuckled and they hugged again. Ally heard small sniffs come from her but she waved it off.

"It's okay." Neal told her. "I'll visit." He held his act of 'tough guy' but Amy and Ally always saw right through it. He didn't wanna go, he wanted to be the big family.

* * *

**A year later**

Alex handed him a glass of lemonade and went back downstairs, not before letting Neal take Audrey. Yes, it was a little girl. I should've told you Amy's reaction. It would've made you laugh. He bounced Audrey on his hip and set down the glass on the table. "Hey," He walked to the window, pointing outside. "You've never met any of your aunts have you?" He looked outside and let Audrey play with his fingers. "Or uncles."

* * *

Ally laughed as she felt his arms wrap around her waist for a hug. "Hey." She greeted. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"No, hello how are you then?" He asked. She shook her head. "I can't even say hi to my girlfriend on her sister's birthday." He scoffed and she looked at him in surprise. "I know it's Amy's day."

"How?"

"Jake told me, when he mailed this." He handed her a letter. "It's a cab booking for two hours. Get packing." She smiled and kissed him. "Love you."

* * *

"LILLY!" He called for the one hundredth time. "Come on! We're gonna be late!" She ran down the stairs, holding their daughter Laura.

"I'd be faster if I didn't have to carry your offspring in one arm and pull our bags with the other." She whined and left the bags, going to the car to strap Laura in.

* * *

"David, are you coming?" Lauren yelled. "C'mon Katy and David! It's our sister's birthday!" She screamed. "How slow are you?" She checked her watch. "I'll tell Amy not to call you pasty gay anymore!?" She ran up the stairs, finding Katy pulling her bag along and David close behind. "You guys are weak." She grabbed Katy's and threw it down the stairs, she did the same for David's. "Ready now?" They nodded.

* * *

"Neal," She knocked on the door. "C'mon, we're responsible for getting ourselves and Bobbi to the Jake and Amy's..." He opened the door, bouncing Laura on his hip. "I packed your bag hunny." Alex told him and stroked Laura's cheek. "She'll get to see all her aunts and uncles for the first time." Neal smiled widely and practically ran down the stairs and into the car.

"WAIT! WHO'S DRIVING?" Alex yelled. "You are!" She decided. "I got to tell him, he's driving."

* * *

She put down the plate in front of him. "What's wrong with you?" Amy asked. "We're already married. So you're not nervous on a proposal... hm..." Amy thought. "If I get pregnant it's my job to tell you... You got a secret wife you aren't telling me about?"

"Yeah right." Jake playfully poked her. "I only have eyes for you." She kissed him making an 'awe' shape with her mouth. As if miming. "And that sandwich you just put down." She laughed and poked him back.

* * *

Red light...

Red light...

Red light...

"How many fuckin' red light's does Brooklyn need?" Daryl asked, pointing out the windscreen in front of him.

"It's a city." Carol reminded. "A lot."

"Mummy," Misty called from the back. "When are we gonna see Aunty Amy and Uncle Jake?" She asked.

"Soon." She looked behind her to Misty and smiled. "Only ten minutes to go until we're there alright baby?" Misty nodded and hit her sister in the arm. She looked at her in surprise.

"Vayda." She glared at her sister, pigtails bouncing as she sat up. "Ten minutes." She nodded and turned her head, hoping for sleep again.

* * *

Tanya looked up from her magazine. "John Ross?" He looked at her. "Is your ex gonna kill me for coming? I mean their your daughters and sons... Amy isn't all that fond of me either and it's her birthday.

"They'll be fine," He assured. "Would I lie to you?"

"Yes." She pushed her blonde locks behind her ear careful not to break her pristine white fake nails. "You would." She looked back at her 'mag' and scoffed when she saw a certain problem page. "If it's a problem, why put it up on a mag?" John Ross scoffed with her.

* * *

"Amy!" Jake called, making sure everyone was there. "Come out here please?" She walked through the kitchen into the dining room, she opened the wooden double doors and saw... everyone.

"What is this?" She asked, smiling at her family and friends. "Is this why you were nervous?" He nodded and turned to everyone, giving them a thumbs up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY!" A chorus of yells happened from the family in unison. Ally stepped forward, looking at everyone and then her sister.

"Jake called us and sent us train tickets, and other stuff. Like cab booking receipts." She informed her sister, who just held her heart. "Also Neal and Alex wanted you to meet Laura so they were gonna come anyway." She explained. "Ross and Rebecca came with Bobbi because they knew it was your birthday. I came with Austin because he wanted to at least talk to you as well as I did." Amy looked at each person Ally told her about. "Katy, Lauren and David came for the same reason as Ross, Rebecca and Bobbi. Daryl, Carol, Misty and Vayda have wanted to see you all year." She lead Neal and Alex out. "This is-"

"Laura." Amy finished for her, taking the baby in her arms. "She's a beauty. They sent me a photo but this-" She held her close. "I love her already."She looked at her mum... and dad? "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I haven't seen you in five years." He nodded. "Is this Tanya?" She pointed next to him. "We only met once and it was very brief." Tanya walked over and gave her a side hug, careful not to hurt the baby in her arms.

"It's a nice house you have here." She told her. "I love the horses out in the stables as well, I can see them from here." She pointed behind Amy.

"Thanks-"

"It'd be a nice place to have kids." Constance interjected. "Here not the stable."


	11. Chapter 11

**I donnot own A&A or their characters, love Auslly.**

**I'm looking into making a little trailer for this... y'know, to go on YouTube so mote people can take a look. What do you think about that? Also, if you wanna do one yourself that could help. I mean, obviously I'd send you the gifs I would like to have for the characters over PM but...**

**I think it could be cool.**

**K - Kenny (A fight between Kenny and Lilly makes all the family stick up for each other and they reveal their pressure points.)  
**

**K-Kenny  
**

**3rd Person  
**

Lilly wasn't a kind soul, Ally knew that. She knew her sister could talk a right load of nonsense that she remembered in the heat of the moment off the top of her head. But there was one thing she wasn't, a liar. All of the family knew it: Ally, Amy, David, Ross, Bobbi, Neal, Lauren, Katy and Daryl all knew it. They all disagreed with the man who made the comment - Kenny. Time stood still after the words 'your wife is a lying, cheating tart' were thrown into the argument.

No one knew how or why he, being Lilly's husband Lee, was friends even acquaintances with this horrible, lying pig of a man. I think the 'budding friendship' is over now. There's some things Lee would tolerate, Jake knew them as they were the same as his own, but no one insulted the people he loved. Being his wife, child, parents, friends and/or his siblings.

Just like Lee, Jake had the same pressure point. They had the same ones, for Jake right now. His main was Amy, she'd had a tough life in his eyes. Lee saw it too, but he didn't feel as strongly because 1) they weren't blood relatives and 2) he wasn't married to her or even in love with her and 3) he only knew the big facts, the the smaller ones.

Daryl's was fairly oblivious to everyone, sure he was protective of everything and everyone he loved. Of corse he treated his family with the money he had left that he'd never need and never use. He was a famous actor if there's any confusion, he didn't live in a big mansion. In fact he lived next to Ally, pretending he was trying to get by in the world by giving tons of money to charity's and doing jobs around the town. His only pressure point that was observed was people insulting and accusing with no real point or justice, especially to his family.

Amy's was her secrets, she had many in that case. She was in a police investigating team, offered major crimes interviews which she turned down, liking where she was in her police work and being with her family at reasonable hours. None of the family lived miles away, which was good. She could walk to all her siblings houses. She protected what was hers forever. The pressure point right now, assholes who think they know everything. Kenny was that asshole for her right now. She knew when she was angry and pissed off, right now she was both mixed together in a mega pissed off angry bitch who needed to take a 'chill pill' or so her immature, laid back, amazingly... amazing detective husband would say. But she knew he wouldn't or he'd be cut off, from everything... she liked having that against him.

Only David, Ally, Lauren, Bobbi, Lilly and Katy left.

David was easy, his was family. No right no wrong in that, if his family did wrong... he didn't give a shit, he'd tell them what he thought. In fact he found Lauren and Katy quite catty. He barely liked Ross, plainly because he was exactly like his father. A little bit of a little shit, that was 24/7. He found Ally too kind and forgiving. He found Lilly too tough and she brought out a back exterior from herself and was an obvious bad influence. He _knew _Amy was a pre- planning, deceptive, sly, eager, competitive, pretentious, played by the rules but loveable little sod who loved a little engagement when two others were fighting, breaking it up or helping them out, and he still didn't know how Amy got so many people to like her. He thinks she tells them about her whole frickin' 'sob story' life.

Lauren's was her life, she hated to bring it up. She'd admit she was an alcoholic, she didn't care who knew that. Her pressure point wasn't that, her's was her siblings always thinking the worst of her. Especially Amy, she seemed to love to point out what Lauren did wrong. She was the worst fifth grader ever, Jake was sure of it. She loved the rules too, Lauren could tell you that about Amy. Lauren and Lilly got on well, better then herself and anyone in the family. It was like an unspoken of agreement they had, and someone had just insulted one of the people. It wouldn't bode well.

Katy, Ally, Neal, Ross and Lilly. Bobbi didn't really have one, he was five. So I felt no need to write about him when he has no point.

Lilly, obviously her daughter. And her family, friends and husband. But her main was Laura, her daughter. Fair enough right! (It's not a question, you gotta problem then Lilly ain't happy! It's a statement.) Laura was and still is the reason why she's in this argument.

Katy also, didn't have one. But I'm sure if anything it's her family, she was not married. Therefore she hasn't got a daughter to stand up for, neither or nor one husband. She believes 'all is fair in love and war' so she didn't mind when Kenny said the words. Katy could be misread as a horrible, scheming bitch... a bit like Amy! Huh? Maybe they were a little alike. Oh shit... this isn't good.

Ally's. Ally's was so obviously family, friends and her career. She'd give up a hell of a lot to have a career, she didn't need to because before Austin she was only known as 'Daryl Dawsons little sister' she didn't want that. She could make friends easily, and get into where Amy and Jake worked with her brother Neal in a flash. Yes, she'd admit her brother used to be a conman. She'd used it to her advantage for a long time, he now worked for the FBI. Helping them solve tons of crimes. She saw no fault, he didn't con anymore. Now she could just walk into her brother- in-law and sister's police department, make them all some coffee and sit by the two partners whenever she fancied.

Neal... he knew he couldn't and his soon to be wife Alex made sure of that as well. He'd be caught by her now within five seconds she knew him that well. He as well, protected his family... but he was softer than Daryl. He wouldn't cry in front of them even if he wanted to and he didn't want to leave his family. Ever. So when Alex _suggested _moving a little farther to be nearer her family too, it was an immediate no go. And she understood, talked to her parents and they moved closer.

Ross was also like Amy. Deceptive, sly, pretentious and anything bad you could think of. Just like their father John-Ross, except he's worse and never gave a damn about anything or anyone. Ross was married with a baby girl, and it was no wonder that she was beautiful.

So we've now established all that. Remember for future reference: Amy and Jake work in the same police department as partners (it's how they met), David didn't like many in the family, Neal used to be a conman, Daryl is an actor, Katy is misunderstood and always will be, Lauren is an alcoholic, Lilly is a tough nut, Ross is a little bastard who has a lovely wife and child, Ronnie was arrested by her own sister Amy when she stole someone else's baby when hers died, Ronnie's pressure point is obviously her baby, Roxy is another sister of Ally's, Roxy has a daughter named Amy and this Kenny dude is confused as to why the sudden silence.

Lee edged his way to Kenny; gently pushing Amy out of his pathway, who tried to stop him before he did something stupid. But Lee would make sure Kenny couldn't sleep at night; he'd have the faces of an angry family on his mind forever.

"Kenny, what did you just say?" Jake cut in, pushing Lee back because Amy's look to him made him _know _Lee would be stupid about stuff. "Did you just call my sister in law a lying, cheating tart? The married, honest and faithful woman she is. Lying and cheating and tart? No." Jake asked/ stated.

Kenny stepped up closer. "Why ask the question if you know the answer? I mean you're practically reciting it backwards." Neal stepped in, carefully missing Lilly and Alex's arms pulling him back.

"Don't talk that shit about my sister."

"Why not?" Kenny's wife asked, walking up. "She certainly asked for it, showing up in a family park and starting this up. My son didn't know what he was doin'." She shrugged it off.

"May I ask who the hell you are?" Amy asked from behind her brothers stand. She walked over, making it clear she wasn't hurting anyone.

"Janine. Kenny's wife." She told her, extending a fake manicured hand. Amy took it, taking firmly. Janine made it clear she was looking at Amy's nails. "My god, are your nails real?" She asked in amazement. Amy nodded and she gasped. "My goodness you could be a model for a designer brand." She pulled out a card from her purse. "Here, call if you feel up to it." Amy took the card.

"What's your second name?" She asked, unfazed.

"I believe it's none of your business." Janine's tone changed. "Who are you? Detectives?" She laughed at her own thought.

"Actually yes." Amy told her, cutting her laughing. "I am ruthless by the way." She hands her back the card. "I threw my own sister Ronnie in jail when she stole a baby." Janine took the card. "Second name?"

"Buster." Janine told her. "Janine Buster."

"That sounds so familiar..." She pretended to think about it. "Your husband is Kenny Buster." She nodded. "Yeah, you're under arrest." She took her handcuffs from her pocket and Jake did the same. After they cuffed them and Amy said their rights they took them away.

It was all a set up.

* * *

She threw some popcorn at his head, trying to wake him. "Neal." She called. "Neal." His open mouth caught the piece of popcorn, causing him to choke and he sat up, spluttering and coughing. "I'm so sorry." Amy hit his back as he choked.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"You need to go to a crime scene with Talia." She told him. He nodded. "I didn't wanna touch you because... I don't like touching people while they sleep." She shrugs.

"Going."

* * *

Ally threw popcorn at him the second time. "What is with people today?" He asked.

"Amy wants to know what the jewelry business is." Ally informed him, pointing to the waving women on her blackberry.

"Why didn't _she ask?" _

"Lost her voice." Ally told him. "She's texting her answers." She informed and he sat on a bar stool by the kitchen counter.

"Kay, Talia thinks I did it." Her fingers typed faster then he'd ever seen. His phone buzzed and he looked at the message. He placed it on the counter.

_Why? What did you do Neal?! :O _

"Nothing." She didn't need to text, a simple look. "It was a forgery and Talia thinks it was me due to the amazing ness of it."

_Feeling smug at all? ;) _

"Those were her words, not mine."

_Now they are. :) _

"Do you like to put emotions on all your texts?"

_God no, it's a thingy of mine for Jake now. So he can tell what mood I'm in when we get home... :) It's kinda stuck right now. I'll try to stop... :/_

He glares.

_Sorry! It was a finger slip up! Wow that sounded weird... _

"It was a finger slip up?" Neal asked. "If Jake were here right now he'd say-"

"The name of Amy Dawsons sex tape! Along with it's not your fault I was terrible." They turned to look at Jake. He turned to Amy. "Do I need to leave?" She typed and he pulled out his I Phone.

_:) _

"I don't need to leave!" He sat down next to her. "What's the gist?"

_Jewelry forgery, Talia thinks Neal did it. :/ (I'm still :) don't worry!) :) :/ __  
_

"Aw, why does Talia think that?"

_Can you not read? Jewelry FORGERY! Neal is an ex forgery convict..._

"Good point. Did you do it?" Jake asked.

"No."

"Sorry, I'm a detective. It's my job..." Jake held up his hands in surrender. "Who do you think did it?"

"I dunno! I have no connection and the lady threw us out as soon as we asked-"

"Maybe she has a dirty little secret." Jake read from his phone. Amy had sent him a text, his phone goes off again. "Everyone does." He nods agreeing. He carries on to read the rest of the text. "It's their pressure point-" He pauses. "What the hell is a pressure point?" He exclaims, flashing his phone at his wife.

She types fast, both their phones go off.

_The one or two or million things that pushes someones buttons and will make them do whatever you want if you threaten it... :) The dictionary definition is: a place or situation that is likely to cause trouble... See? I like my definition better though. :o *Shrugs* _

She gives them both a 'what can you do' look and they nod.

"I thought it was a place on your body that if you press it then the blood flow to and from your heart is restricted..." Neal trails off.

_That too. :/ _

* * *

Ally set down her bag, removing her sunglasses. No Amy. She turned to look at Jake, no Jake. She gasped in realization. "I bet their doing it." She went to leave but their captain stopped her. "Oh, hi... Jake and Amy's boss." She greeted.

"It's Josh Hale. Just call me either captain Hale or Josh."

"Captain Hale it is." She smiled at the taller man. "Have you seen Amy or Jake?"

"Their on a drugs bust, should be back soon." Ally nodded.

"Do you mind if I stay and wait?" He shook his head.

"No qualms." He shrugs. "You'll do it anyway." She sighs and sits on Amy's chair. "Their news was great though wasn't it?" He asks and thinks for a moment. "Coffee?" She nods and follows him to his office, watching him make the coffee. "How did you take the news? Probably happily-"

"What news?" She asked, he handed her the mug and she sat on the chair behind his desk. He sat next to her. "She didn't mention it..."

"Oh, perhaps I shouldn't tell you... it's rather important." She blew on her coffee and looked as his facial reaction changed.

"What is it?" She asks. "She'll have to tell me now anyway-"

"Hale!" Jenny, a co worker, walked in exclaiming. She waved some files in her hand and placed them on her desk. "It's upsetting that Dawson hyphen Morris will leave us for three months. Stupid maternity leave." She grumbles. "And then Morris! He had paternity leave." She shakes her head. "I'll miss 'em."

Ally looked at Jenny in surprise. "Excuse me? Maternity leave? Paternity leave?"

"Yeah, she's also gonna be a captain." She smiles and leaves. "Tell her congrats if I don't catch her." Ally hears her yell back.

"You have some explaining to do Josh."

* * *

"HEY!" Amy yells to the house. "Mum? Ally? Austin?" She looks around and goes to the kitchen. "There you all are." She spots Austin and Ally staring at her blankly.

"How could you not tell me?" Ally demands. "Or Austin? He's my boyfriend he should know this stuff too."

"What?" Amy asks. "What have I done?"

"I know Amy." Ally states. "Maternity leave for you. Paternity leave for Jake." Amy catches on. "You shouldn't go on anymore stake outs." She tells her.

"How did you figure it out?" Amy asks. "I only told Jake two days ago-"

"And your work force today." Ally tells her. "When Amy?" She demands.

"I didn't wanna worry you all with me going out to my job, because I know you think it's a danger-"

"It is a danger!" Ally yells. "Did Jake-"

"Yes he told me the exact same but I won't go on anymore stake outs if that's it-"

"No that's not it." Ally tells her. "Sit." She points to a seat by her. "We need to talk-"

"What about? I'm twenty six goddamn years old, married and pregnant-"

"About Beth." Ally hates to mention it. "What are you gonna do if that happens again?"

Amy seems taken aback. "It won't. I'll be extra careful-"

"You were with Beth. She still died-"

"Why are you guys talking about Beth?" They hear someone ask. "Why are we talking about our baby? That's Amy and I's business, why bring her up?" He asks, walking over. "Did they find out about our news?" He asks, Amy nods. "We need to talk then."

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

She kicks her leg. "Lil'." Ally kicks her again. "Can I tell you something?" Lilly nods. "You know how Amy's about... four months pregnant now?" Lilly nods. "She's showing right." She points to her sister.

"Yeah. Why?" Lilly asks, looking back at Ally.

"I'm scared alright. Neal is gonna get arrested if he doesn't figure out who forged the diamond soon and Amy will have to arrest him..." She trails off. "She might not handle it well-"

"She arrested Ronnie when Ronnie stole that baby. Amy was pregnant with Beth at the time-"

"She lost her." Ally gives her a pointed look. "She can't lose another baby."

* * *

"Neal Dawson, you're under arrest-" Amy's voice cracks. "Any think you say or do will be held against you in court-" She told him the rest of his rights, voice breaking more and more. "I'm so sorry." She let some tears fall and dragged him to the police car. Once he was gone she went back to the office, where Jake immediately hugged her. "He didn't do it." Amy cried into his chest. "I know he didn't." She sniffed. "He's my brother Jake, I know what he's like."

"I know." Ronnie stood behind her, she talked to her as Jake hugged her. "Don't get stressed thought hunny. We'll get him out."

* * *

**Four months later  
**

She threw down her magazine. "This is so boring!" She exclaimed. "I wanna go to work." Amy whined, Ally just sat there and looked sympathetic. "Where's Neal?"

"At home. He needed a shave and to see Alex. He only just got out of prison, apparently if it wasn't for your crying the judge would've had to _think _about letting him out." Ally smiled. "Nice work."

"Jake is where?" She asked. "I need someone!"

"I exist." Ally tells her.

"Yeah, I know." She grumbles. "Can you ask Austin to stop bothering me?" She asks, directing it at Ally and not their other sister Ronnie. "He is always asking if I'm OK and not in labor... I have another month until this baby is here."

"Alright, but he's worried. He'll never admit but he loves you like a sister so for him, seeing you and Jake so happy makes him happy." Amy smiles a little. "And Jake is at work, he gets off in a week for paternity. Hale asked him to stay until a case was finished... Remember?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, still so boring."

* * *

Ally hugged her boyfriend as she looked at the babies again. She'd already seen the twins once, but the look on everyone's faces when Jake and Amy brought them in was **hilarious. **Jenny screamed in happiness but kept her usual boring tone as she talked to them. "Why did you call and tell us?" Jenny asked, reaching to hold one of them. "Are they both girls?" Amy nodded. "Names?"

"The one your holding has a little golden bracelet?" Jenny looked and nodded. "Yeah, you're holding Lila. Like the color in German."

"Who's the other one?" Hale asked, pointing to the other baby girl in Jake's arms.

"This is Louisa. She has a silver one." He lifted her wrist ever so slightly to show. "See?" Hale nodded. "You wanna hold her don't you?" Hale nodded again and took the baby from his arms. "Support her head." Jake instructed him.

"I got her." Hale told him and looked over to Amy for a second. "She really is beautiful. So is Lila." Jake smiled along with his wife.

"They are aren't they?" Ally asked, silently asking Jenny to hold Lila. Jenny handed her to Ally and went over to their parents.

"You guys should have more kids, you're both good looking so they'll be popular straight away! Well, with Jake's humor and Amy's excitement she'll do fine."

"Thanks, I guess." He pulled Amy closer into a hug. "We won't be back for a while so we hoped you could maybe... hopefully spend an hour or two from work for these little two?" Jenny nodded straight away and persuaded Hale and the other co workers to do the same.

"Done!"


End file.
